scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Batty Koda (Aladdin)
BattyKodaRockz's movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film, “Aladdin” Cast *Aladdin - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Princess Jasmine - Lilly Luna (FernGully; OC) *Genie - Bot (Team Umizoomi) *Jafar - Angry Grandpa *Iago - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Abu - SpongeBob SquarePants *The Sultan - Bartok (Anastasia) *The Magic Carpet - CatDog *Rajah - Fungus (Aaahhhh!!! Real Monsters) *The Cave of Wonders - Giant Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Razoul - Ernesto De La Cruz (Coco) *Razoul’s Guards - Little and Big Trouble (Team Umizoomi) *The Peddler - Chester (Bunnicula) *Gazeem the Thief - Napoleon Cross (Everyone's Hero) *Prince Achmed - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Omar the Melon Seller - Spike (Rugrats) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Elephant Abu - Elly (Pocoyo) *Old Jafar - Scheck (Hey Arnold: The Movie) *Snake Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Genie Jafar - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) Scenes # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 2 - Batty Koda on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 3 - Batty Koda Fights Pumbaa/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise") # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 4 - Princess Lilly Luna's Dream # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 5 - Angry Grandpa and Bartok's Conversation/Lilly Luna Runs Away # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Angry Grandpa's Evil Plan # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 7 - Batty Koda Arrested (Part 1) # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 8 - Batty Koda Arrested (Part 2) # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 9 - Batty Koda Escapes with a Man # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 10 - The Cave of Wrath (Part 1) # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 11 - The Cave of Wrath (Part 2: A Narrow Escape) # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 12 - The Amazing and-All Powerful Bot (Part 1: "Friend Like Me") # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Bot (Part 2) # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 14 - Bartok Upbraids Angry Grandpa # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 15 - Batty Koda's First Wish # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 16 - Angry Grandpa Makes his Move/"Prince Batty" # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 17 - Bartok Rides on CatDog # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 18 - Batty Koda Argues to Bot/Batty Koda Goes to Lilly Luna # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 20 - Batty Koda Almost Spills the Beans/Batty and Lilly's Kiss # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 21 - Batty Koda Gets Ambushed/Bot Saves Batty's Life # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 22 - Angry Grandpa Gets Exposed # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 23 - Batty Koda's Depression/Rocko Steals the Lamp # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 24 - Bartok's Announcement/Bot's New Master is Angry Grandpa # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 25 - Angry Grandpa's Dark Wishes # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 26 - "Prince Batty (Reprise)" # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 28 - Batty Koda vs. Angry Grandpa (Part 1) # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 29 - Batty Koda vs. Angry Grandpa (Part 2) # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 30 - Batty Koda vs. Angry Grandpa (Part 3) # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah # Batty Koda (Aladdin) Part 32 - End Credits Movies Used * Aladdin (1992) TV Shows/Movies Used FernGully: The Last Rainforest FernGully II: The Magical Rescue Team Umizoomi Angry Grandpa Rocko's Modern Life Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling SpongeBob SquarePants The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water CatDog Anastasia Bartok the Magnificent Aaaahhh Real Monsters The Little Mermaid Coco Bunnicula Everyone's Hero The Lion King The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride The Lion King 1/1 2 The Lion Guard Timon and Pumbaa Rugrats Cats Don't Dance Pocoyo Hey Arnold: The Movie The Swan Princess The Secret of NIMHCategory:BattyKodaRockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs